OverDressed Ladies and Gambling Men
by JustYourAverageCrazyGirl
Summary: Set in the late 1800's, Lucélia Heartfillia is a well-groomed, well-brought up debutante. However, Grayson Fullbuster is a drinker and a gambler, rich by his late parents fortune. Their families are a classic Romeo/Juliet, until Erza steps in. Gray/Lucy
1. LucyI

_**A/N~ Lucy and Gray :D. Time for a truly messed up Romeo and Juliet story xD. **_

Lucy placed a well-groomed finger nail into her mouth and tore it off.

"I don't see why I must wear this dress." She mumbled and picked up a fold in the skirt.

"The Scarlets' are holding a party that we were invited to. Put on your mask already, Lucélia."

Erza Scarlet was one of the most famous debutantes; next to Lucélia Heartfillia, that is. Erza's nature was as sharp as her name. She was most often described as beautiful, but in a different way than Lucy. Lucy was as elegant and regal as her name. Not one of her hairs were out of their place whilst Erza had hers in a wild mane of, well, scarlet.

Tonight Lucy was wearing a gown of sage green. It flounced at least in two feet in the back and six inches in the front. Five hundred dark green emeralds darted in and around the skirt and up the bodice. Her maid, Levi, had tied her corset up which was now hidden behind the bodice that had long, tight sleeves.

Her mother handed her a silver, intricate, mask that was covered in tiny white glass beads. It covered her cheekbones up to her forehead, but her plump, small lips were left out. A string was hidden behind a mass of curls which was her hair.

The one group that was highly hated by the Heartfillias were the Fullbusters. The fight between the two families had been going on along the decades, possibly even a century or two by now. The thing was it was a stupid reason. Or rather, in modern times it is.

Ancient Juliet had married Romeo without either family knowing. Juliet had had an arranged marriage beforehand. Of course, as all love stories go, something went horribly wrong and the young couple died. By now, you probably have guessed where this story is going. Set in the Elizabethan time period, scandal must be abroad.

The most famous bachelor at this moment was Grayson Fullbuster. Thousands of girls loved him, but only two wanted to marry him. Loving from a distance was Miss. Lucélia, history dating her to be Juliet's great-niece or something among those lines. Erza, the other debutante, also had her eyes set on him.

Grayson, or rather Gray, enjoyed being the envy of most men but he never truly thought of being in love. Most of the time, he was out drinking with his friend, Nathan. Nathan and he were pretty competitive. Each wanted to be better than the other. In one of the past poker games they had played Nathan, in his drunken state, had decided to be called Natsu. Gray was the distance relative of Romeo's cousin's son, though over time the bond had become nearly gone.

Lucy pulled on her wrap and a dark velvet hat to protect herself from the cold, harsh, Autumn night. It was already six and the ball ended at ten. All of the socialites were bound to be present.

~*~

Now, Erza loved a good scandal. New reports from her were frequently posted in the paper. She knew of the Fullbuster and Heartfillia feud and she wanted to all she could to push it into her favor.

Erza had of course known of the ball her parents were holding around two minutes before they announced it allowed during one of their visits. First one of the day. The Fullbuster family hated the Heartfillias and fights broke out if anyone from their households saw each other. Servants couldn't visit each other and the women folk couldn't speak. Men couldn't sit next to each other in the bars.

Erza made sure that Gray and Lucy would be at the masquerade.

_**A/N~ Dun Dun Dum! Haha, the reason of the feud will be described later on :D **_


	2. LluviaI

_**A/N~ Dearest Readers… Thankies for staying with me so far! Gah, I should've read through the first chapter a couple more times! So many mistakes! I'm also switching the pairings later on in the story so please don't mind that Lucy and Gray won't be together.**_

**I own nothing of Fairy Tail except for this rather queer plotline~**

Lluvia Loxar was her name. She was a noble-blooded woman born in Spain, named for her odd navy-blue hair that resembled rain. Her great-grandparents were once part of the Queen's court and she was trained for beauty and grace.

She had come to America when she was thirteen and had slowly gotten used to the Manhattan social life which was a lot different than the soothing days she spent as a child in Seville.

The men in New York were attracted to her charm and her looks, but she was shy and had a pale, ivory complexion without a blush to her cheeks.

Lluvia was a sober child with barely any friends except for a small, China doll she received when she was three. However, the main reason for her isolation was the fact her parents had been murdered and her guardian, her uncle, often beat her and sometimes worse.

With her social issues, she was rather surprised when she got the invitation from _the _Erza Scarlet for a party later that week. Her uncle was rich, filthy rich and of course she was able to get a beautiful new gown.

Her lady's maid (who was more like a mother), Mira, had come in at two in the afternoon to get her ready. Lluvia had stood completely naked behind the screen as Mira handed her a set of knee length bloomers followed by six petticoats and a camisole.

Lluvia had quickly stepped into the bloomers and skirts and pulled on the camisole and after most of her body was covered, Mira stepped behind the screen and helped her step into a four-hoop, bone, underskirt and then a pretty lace petticoat. The weight of the eight skirts was enough to keep anyone small. As Lluvia sat down on a plush settee, Mira placed long stockings on her small feet and then the high-heeled boots.

Just this part of the outfit had taken nearly an hour and Lluvia was already sweating from the effort.

Mira began to lace on the corset and each time she pulled tighter and Lluvia's breasts rose higher. Before the jacket, Mira pulled over Lluvia's head the overskirt and tied it around her waist. Finally, over the corset went the ever-tight white suede jacket with long, tight, sleeves that stopped at her wrists.

The dress had a very low neckline, reaching four inches below her clavicles. It was white with a soft, blue flower print and the long, full, skirt flowed over her hips and down to the floor. Her petite waist sprouted up from the skirt in the straight-lined jacket cleverly showing her cleavage but not too much to make it indecent.

Her new gown was custom made and nearly five hundred dollars which her uncle paid gladly; he would be rather happy to be the one to take her out of it later on.

~*~*~

Lucy stepped out of her cab and walked into the Scarlet's long, narrow, entryway. It had many benches for wraps and hooks for hats and Lucy quietly placed hers on an empty table. Her mother was her chaperon and she followed at Lucy's heals.

Lucy was the one on display tonight. Not her mother.

"Mother? Have you seen Nathan?" Nathan was like a brother to her and yet she never, ever, called him by the name Natsu; no matter how crazy and insane he acted.

"He just walked in and is talking to Miss Scarlet." He mother answered and Lucy bit her lower lip.

Erza was easily drawn out from the rest of the debutantes because of her always black gowns and of course her long, dramatic, red hair. Nathans hair was a lighter shade of red as they were siblings. Well, half siblings. Nathan was born from a mistress and therefore considered a bastard. He had taken his mother's last name but was raised with the Scarlets.

"Would you mind terribly if I went to look around?" Lucy asked, looking at her mother hopefully.

"Don't go off on your own with a man."

"I never do, Mother." Lucy said sincerely and smiled, walking away.

Lucy was defiantly a party girl; she loved dancing and the taste of champagne tickling her tongue. She loved being passed around from man to man on the dance floor and the tingles she got from hands creeping down too far.

"Is that you, Miss Ever?" Lucy turned and looked at a handsome man in a black suit.

"Why yes, it is." She answered giggling, playing up to the part. It was, of course, a masquerade and though her outfit dripped of a well brought up family, no one could tell it was Miss Lucélia rather than the older Miss Ever.

"May I have this dance, then?" He asked and Lucy gave him her gloved hand to kiss. His lips pressed against it and he lead her to the dance floor.

"Mr. Fullbuster, have you had your eyes on any young ladies tonight?" Lucy asked in a more high-pitched voice than her own, pretending to be Ever.

"I was looking for Miss Lucélia; I am assuming she hasn't made it yet. Have you happened to see her?" He said. No one actually liked Miss Ever Green. At twenty eight she would soon be considered a spinster.

"Really? I just saw her a moment ago. Are you sure she isn't I?" Lucy asked, testing Gray's senses.

"She has caught my interest since she first entered society. Hmm, seeing how you are wearing a mask I cannot be too sure."

"I have some questions before I reveal my face."

"I will answer them for the chance to find out."

"Well, first one. Why do you like Lucy so much? Aren't you two not allowed to speak?"

"I like danger and she's beautiful." That made her heart skip a beat.

"Second. What happened to start your familys' fighting?"

"Well, the story has been lost for a while but the hatred has been going on ever since. The tale they speak of is that one of the Fullbusters raped a Heartfillia and then brutally murdered her and the Heartfillias began to ignore my family."

He took a breath and cringed; he obviously didn't like speaking about it.

"The men began to not allow their households to talk to the other's. That is why we fight."

"What would you do if I were Lucy?" She asked him after his story.

"I would probably run off because I am not supposed to love her."

"You do not love me. You love my looks." With that she lifted her mask.

"You're beautiful, Miss Lucy." He whispered.

"And that is why we can't be together." She put the mask back in place and walked away, letting the skirt float behind her.

~*~*~

Erza walked swiftly across her floor and glared as Lucy walked away from Gray. _They're supposed to be more interesting than this! _She thought and stomped her foot. She wanted a new pair of shoes and her parents wouldn't buy them for her. The only way she could earn money was to sell a story to the editor.

Her own dress was a black cashmere with poofed shoulders that tightened as the cloth went down her arms. The top part of the dress was tight down to the hips and ended in a full skirt that had a small train. A bright red belt showed off her slight curves.

In her small little rant she banged into Lluvia.

"Pardon, Miss." The navy-haired woman murmured before walking away.

_New victim. _Erza thought with a smile.

~*~*~

_**A/N~ Tada! Yay new chapter~! Thankies for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, they make me happy.**_


	3. MiraI

_**A/N~ This chapter has been bugging me for awhile. I just wanted to fix a few things but if you've already read it there's no need to again (unless you want to xD)**_

_MiraI_

Mira ran down the stairs feeling mildly enchanted as the train of her dress trailed behind her. As soon as Lluvia had left, she had decided that she too would attend the masquerade. She figured the guests would be too drunk to notice a maid in their midst.

Her dress was an old one of Lluvia's that was not too old that it seemed unfashionable. It had a small tear in the back from one of Master Hovono's recent rapes on Lluvia but Mira had been able to mend it easily. The dress was a light shade of pink with blue outlining and had a fitted top. It was a walking suit so it wasn't fancy and wouldn't stand out. Mira had chosen it because she found it beautiful and couldn't bear to have it tossed with the rest of Lluvia's ruined gowns.

She had thought of paying a local cab to bring her to the party but then realized that it would cost money she didn't have. Sighing, she walked down the streets in hope of making it there without cutting her bare feet. The one pair of shoes she had were stable boots and they clashed horribly with the gown.

_Lluvia_

"Hello there, Lluvia!" Lucy called out.

A while back, Lluvia and Lucy held a distaste for each other because Lluvia found out that Lucy loved Gray, the only man Lluvia wasn't afraid off, and Lucélia was used to having whatever she wanted without any competition.

"Good evening, Miss Lucy." Lluvia murmured and looked away.

"Are you feeling well? Remember I told you you needn't be so formal!" Lucy laughed as Lluvia fumed. Hadn't Lucy known that Lluvia hated her guts? Ah, that. Lluvia barely talked.

"I shall be going now, Miss Lucy." Lluvia walked away biting her lip. Gray never looked her way. He had his eyes on only one girl and her name was Lucy and not Lluvia.

Lluvia walked over to a maid and took a large champagne flute, downing it fast before taking another glass. After a third she walked away before falling down into a chair. She covered her eyes with her hands in an attempt to keep from crying.

_Mira_

"Oh… Um… Excuse me." Mira blushed as she walked into the house. Using her two fifty pay check, she bought a pale blue mask at a local store before arriving at the party.

She had walked into a young man with nearly pink hair and he smirked at her.

"I've never seen you before. And your name is…?"

"Mirajane." She answered and looked into his eyes boldly, pushing a very pale strand of blond hair out of her view.

"Nathan. But everyone calls me Natsu. Might I ask why I have never seen you?" He asked and picked up her gloved hand, kissing it lightly.

"Well, I am not what I may seem." Her electric blue eyes looked shyly into his. She had no experience with men.

He placed his hand on her cheek and she shivered. Unlike what she thought about men in upper-class society, his hand was actually calloused like those of the men she worked with.

"You are beautiful, Miss Mira." He said before his half-sister walked over to them.

"I have not met you before." Erza said with clear annoyance. "Why are you at my party?" She pulled off Mira's mask and knew it was Lluvia's maid, having been at the Loxar household once or twice for the expected Sunday calls.

"Why are you here, wrench? You are Lluvia's maid; not mine."

Placing a hand against her lips, Mira gazed into Natsu's eyes again.

"Who is this Lluvia you speak off?" He asked and smiled again.

"She is the guest with the blue hair, brother." Erza answered sharply and walked away, stomping her feet.

Natsu obviously cared for this white-haired beauty but they couldn't be together.

Mira was only a servant.

_A/N~ So if it was your first time reading this chapter, you lucked out xP the first edition of it truly was a disaster. Thank you for reading, enjoy chapter four =D._


	4. ErzaI

_**A/N~ Taking the time to update again, this time on this story! Thank you all who stayed with me =]**_

_Erza_

"Uuuuuuuuurrrza!" Turning, Erza was hugged tightly by Lucy. Smiling, she hugged her back.

Yes, they were both competing for Gray's love but they knew each other longer than they had known him. Of course, they had also been together in finishing school.

"You look beautiful." Erza said and took Lucy's hand, spinning her in a circle.

"And you look gorgeous, as always." Lucy smiled with a practiced giggle.

"Tell me, are you enjoying yourself?" Erza took a glass of wine from a maid walking by.

"Certainly, though I only got the pleasure of dancing with one man so far." Lucy answered, raising a pale eyebrow.

"Gray?" Erza cringed at the answer. Many men thought of her as too rough to actually want to be with, though Gray seemed to see something more peaceful deep in her heart.

"Mhmm, but, honestly," Lucy dropped her voice to a whisper, "he only shows interest in my looks."

"Are you sure about that darlin'?"

"That's all he said when we danced. 'You're beautiful', 'I like danger, blah blah blah, and you're beautiful.' I wanted to punch something!" Lucy giggled loudly, turning into a laugh when people noticed.

"Well, I'd do _anything _for him to call me beautiful." Lluvia cut in, blushing at her impertinence.

"Same, by the way, Lluvia, why do you fancy Gray?" Erza asked, taking a small sip of her wine.

"He has been the first man I've ever felt… Safe with." Lluvia replied and stared at the ground.

"Mmm… It seems he's a greater man than he knows." Lucy answered to both of them.

Smiling, Erza looked into both sets of eyes. A new story stared back at her.

_Mira_

"Where are you running off to, Miss Mira?" Gasping, she turned to see Natsu.

"Back to where I belong." She whispered and pulled off the mask. Her feet were cut but she only had an old pair of boots that would surely show under the gown she wore.

He offered her his hand and as she slid her arm through his, he gave a winning smile.

"And where is this that you belong?"

"Being a lady's maid in a rich man's house." She answered, biting her lip as her foot scraped against a rock.

"I want to bring you shopping tomorrow. You need cloths that fit you and," He looked down at her feet, "Shoes."

"Why though? You don't even know me." She blushed and tried to hide her face. Natsu put two fingers under her chin and lifted her face to look into his eyes.

"Because you do not deserve to be sad. You speak to me, Mirajane. I don't know what's going through my mind but… I want to make you happy." He said.

"Mr. Dragneel, may I call you Nate?" She looked honestly into his eyes.

"Yes, of course." He looked back seriously back into hers.

"What about your sister?" Mira asked him with questions clearly displayed in her eyes.

"She can do what she likes but with me, well, I am my own person and I can do what I like." Nate answered and smiled softly.

_**A/N~ Sorry for the shortness! I promise to try to update again this week. Thank you and please review!**_


	5. LucyII

_**A/N~ Gah! Once again a late update, thankfully not as delayed as before. Enjoy =] and thank you for your reviews, they make me happy.**_

_**And oh my god! People actually thought this would be a yuri fic? Ewwwww! Sorry for readers who like that, but even I can't pretend to like it while writing ^-^" I like LluviaXGray and MiraXNatsu but defiantly NOT ErzaXLucy. **_

**XxX**

**Manhattan News. Sunday October 15****th****, 1898  
**Written by a Ms Titania

_Who is the dashing young Fullbuster that makes all the girls' hearts beat slightly faster? He causes bankruptcy just by looking into the eyes of gamblers all around. Ah, Mr. Grayson Fullbuster is who he is. Three young debutantes have their eyes on him, Lucélia Heartfillia, Lluvia Loxar, and Erza Scarlet. Who shall win? Lucélia has looks on her side, Lluvia the sense of mystery, and Erza with her dazzling personality._

**XxX**

_Lucy_

Lucy sat in the parlor of her family's estate sipping a cup of tea with the perfect amount of two sugar cubes and a tea-spoon of milk. She read the Sunday news and debated whether or not to tear apart Erza's latest story. She never did state to anyone other than Erza (and somewhat to Gray) that she had feelings for Gray or that she enjoyed being known only for her looks.

The fact that her best friend had decided to spill it to the world both upset and hurt her.

"Mother?" Lucy called out and stood up.

"What is it, Lucélia, dear?"

"I would like to go out calling today, please. Preferably to see Mr. Dragneel." She said with a slight smile.

"Might you change first? Some would find you indecent." Her mother said with a wrinkle of her nose.

Lucy looked down at her outfit and smiled. She wore a Gypsy styled skirt and a plain bodice over her corset. "I believe that I look dashing."

"A walking suit would be much more fitting, please."

Sighing and with a roll her eyes, Lucy walked slowly back up into her room and called Levi in to help her dress.

"Levi, would you fetch my steel corset, my silk short bloomers, two of my lace petticoats, and my gray stripped cotton skirt and coat?"

"Yes, ma'am." Levi answered with a smile, helping Lucy undo the bodice and unthread the corset, pulling the bodice off before the corset.

The horrid steel corset was tightened over the chemise before the soft, cotton coat. Finally, the silky Gypsy skirt was replaced with the bloomers and petticoats and lastly the outer skirt, tucked under the coat.

Even though Lucy couldn't breathe, she looked as perfect as always. Her hair was pulled into an elegant French knot and over that a straw bonnet with a black ribbon tucked under her chin. She made her way over to the mirror and made sure her petticoats were hidden and her hair slicked back into the bonnet.

Stepping outside of her family's townhouse, she drew her parasol allowed the driver to help her into her personal carriage, giving her mother a hand to help her in to sit across from her.

"Why did you decide to come with me, mother?" Lucy asked with an easy smile, lounging in the privacy of the closed-windowed carriage.

"You should know, Lucy. You need a chaperon. I cannot have you alone. I fear too much for our family name to have you stain it."

"Aunt Lyra would be perfectly fine to watch me." A slight giggle followed Lucy's sentence.

"No. We both know that she is no better than a fourteen year old girl."

"That's because she's eleven…"

"None the less you need to be watched with a keen eye." Lucy pouted and sat back.

"Just wait until I marry." She whispered to herself and smoothed down the sides of her dress.

_Erza_

"I want this pair. Add a heel and make them silk rather than leather, please." Erza stated and held up a pair of men's boots.

"Excuse me, Ms, but I don't believe that's what you want." Said the clerk which earned him a glare.

"Ah, but it most certainly is. I would like them to be black, too." Erza winked and gave him her hand to kiss.

"They will be ready, in your size and preference, by the end of November at most."

"Perfect. And the price?" Erza licked her index finger and thumb and opened her purse.

"Four hundred, per shoe." The guy answered and Erza turned, winked at her escort Milliana who closed her eyes as Erza pointed her gaze back at the clerk.

"We both know, you handsome young man, that you can give me both for six hundred all together." She smiled and pulled off her gloves, moving in a way to put his gaze on her cleavage.

"Fine, you rebellious maiden, seven hundred." He kissed her hand twice and smiled.

As they walked out of the department store, Erza fumed and took out her anger on her friend.

"He only came down one hundred dollars! Are my charms only worth one hundred dollars?"

"Hush now. I bought a kitty-kitty for that much one time, and he was well worth it. Besides, he puts up well with the baby." Milliana giggled and curled her arm through Erza's.

Milliana got married to Wally when she was seventeen and they had a baby recently, which made no sense seeing how the cat should have no problem with a newborn.

With a face palm, Erza sighed. "Milli, sometimes you make absolutely no sense."

"Which is why I miss my Wally. He always knows what's logical." Milliana placed her gloved hand against her lips and yawned. Wally had wanted to go to a Gentlemen Club and left early that morning with Simon, leaving Milliana and Erza to meander on their own.

Erza mimicked one of her phrases with a laugh. "Are you pumped up?" Erza received a roll of Milliana's eyes as they climbed into Erza's carriage.

_Lucy_

"Nathan!" Lucy ran, or rather, walked as quickly as possible, into the Scarlet's estate and smiled big as she hugged her friend.

"Haha, nice to see you too, Lucy." He gave his trademark smile.

"Your sister has done it again." After their embrace, Lucy smacked down the news article on one of the side tables.

Natsu ran a hand through his hair and groaned. "Not again, she seriously doesn't know when to stop. God, if I knew I'd have given her the money to do whatever the hell she wanted."

Natsu, of course, was not only a gentleman but also a great friend. He knew exactly when Lucy was hurting and he pulled her into his arms as she cried. Her mother sat in a chair reading, pretending that she didn't see or hear what they were talking about.

"I hate being pretty. That's all everyone cares about. Why should they care?" She chocked on her tears as she attempted to talk, Natsu only knowing what she was saying from the times before this.

"What makes you pretty is what makes you you." He said and rested his head on hers.

"I don't care. It's the reason why I can't be with who I love. He only cares about my beauty."

"Who is this mystery fellow, Lucy? It feels like just yesterday you were running away from all the men screaming, 'cooties!'" Natsu said, pulling her from his chest and using his fingers to make her smile as he gave a Cheshire one of his own.

"He's your best friend, Nathan." Lucy looked down at the ground as crimson colored her cheeks. Natsu swore and ran his hands through his hair again.

"Why? Why?" He wanted to shake her, to beg her to say that Erza's story is false yet again.

But Lucy bit her lip and wouldn't look up and Natsu knew that his best friend had truly been sucked away from him.

_**A/N~ Hm… =] I liked this chapter a lot, it included some of the actual manga… Although the character was switched, haha. Please review!**_


	6. LluviaII

_**A/N~ Yay! Finally got a hold of a computer3 I am sooo excited just to update. I'm really sorry I haven't been able to. My mom broke my computer and I still don't have a new one.**_

**xXx**

_LluviaII_

"How was the party, niece?" Lord Loxar asked as he began to pull off Lluvia's jacket. A tear formed on her cheek and she sighed.

"Extravagant, as always." She answered softly. Lluvia hated when the clock struck twelve; the time when all the maids and servants closed their doors and minds to their poor adolescent mistress.

She began to shiver when his cold yet sweaty hands touched the back of her neck as his fingers undid her necklace. "Wonderful. Though I do have to wonder why you bother to go to those flings."

"I was invited by Miss Scarlet; of course I needed to attend."

"What out there can be offered that I cannot?" He asked and let his hands roll down her sides, resting on her hips.

"An actual life? When that I actually want to wake up to?" She sneered as he chuckled.

"When will you learn that nothing will ever change for you?"

"Sometimes you just need to believe, uncle." With a snort, he removed the rest of her clothing and locked the door.

**XxX**

_Gerard _

"Welcome to America, _señor." _Gerard shook his head and held out his passport. His sister's letter arrived in the mail just three weeks ago and he knew that he had to do something to help her.

"Thank you, enjoy your day, _sir._" With a wave of his hand, he walked down the street. Girls stared at his head of navy hair and his height; he towered over most of the men's heads.

One head in particular caught his interest. An intimidating scarlet haired woman walked with a brunet, their arms entwined. From what he could tell, the women were talking about a popular man named Grayson.

He stopped and rested a hand on his chin. Were all American women this interesting? He wanted to meet this woman. Did she like flowers? Did she dance? He smiled and shook his head.

Gerard's friends told him the streets in America were made of gold. He was very confused by this statement; all he could see was garbage and sick children on the streets.

**XxX**

"Knock knock." Gerard called as he knocked on the front door to his uncle's mansion.

People stared at him still and he sighed, turning back to face the house. Was this how Lluvia felt when she first got here? He felt bad for his twin, especially since he thought that this was her best option.

"Welcome to the Loxar household, how may I help- GERARD!" Two pale arms wrapped around his neck as the sad voice turned strangely happy.

"Please tell me you didn't change your last name." He asked and kissed both of her cheeks, a strange, unknown greeting in America.

"Sadly, yes. Uncle adopted me and I needed to change it. I hate him. I hate it here. Please, can we leave?" She answered and gripped both his hands.

"Lluvia, by law we are no longer siblings. I cannot just remove you from his house; you are only seventeen."

"But so are you!"

"You know thirteen_**(true fact)**_ is the legal age in Spain. I am still a citizen there so therefore I am a legal adult." He brushed a hand through his hair.

"Please, then, come inside." She didn't really give him an option as she pulled him upstairs and into her room, shutting the door.

The first thing Gerard noticed about the room was the messy state it was in. A pale gown was strewn across the room and a long tear ripped through the skirt. His teeth crunched together and he leaned over to punch the wall. When Lluvia saw his reaction she began to cry.

"Who did this?"

"Uncle." Gerard swore under his breath and clutched his sister to him.

"_Voy a estar aqui ti ahora_. I will be here for you now." He whispered. "How could I let him do this to you?"

"It's not your fault. You didn't know."

"But I should have come with you."

"We both know that you could not have. Life in Seville was far too important for you to leave. We thought that perhaps I would meet a man I would fall in love with and marry." Lluvia looked at the ground with a sad smile, "That man does exist, though he doesn't realize that I do."

"Do not say that! We will find one that does, ma and pa always looked forward to seeing you get married! Don't you believe that things can get better? I am here for you."

"I once did. Now I'm not too sure. Have you seen my life? I'm tired of it. It's not going anywhere and I'm just…"

"You're just seventeen. I never thought that Lluvia Fernandez would start to chicken out of life so easily."

"Stop, Ger. You have no idea how much I had to put up with these past years."

He took her hand. "I know, I know. Tell me, are there any balls tonight?"

"Well, Milliana is having one. I know that for a fact."

"Great, we should start speaking Spanish just to confuse them." He answered with a smirk. Perhaps he would see the scarlet-haired beauty later that night.

**XxX**

_Lluvia_

Her brother always shocked her and his visit proved none the less. Gerard had shown up at her hell and was trying to be her savior. He had always been the stronger of the two and always had protected her but after being alone for over three years she had pretty much given up hope.

Mira walked into her room that night to help her get ready. After her shopping expedition with Mr. Dragneel, she spilled all the details to Lluvia and Mira was still positively glowing and wearing a gorgeous gown of pink silk and soft brown doe-leather slippers.

"Your brother is in the blue room. The master said to do so because of his hair." Mira said politely.

"Grande, I suppose that's why my gown for tonight is black?" Lluvia answered sighing. She knew why it was black even though no one else could possibly figure out why.

"Why are you always so sad? You're going to ruin your complexion."

"Please just help me dress?" Mira frowned and began to help the steel corset over her head and tighten it.

"If I were to die, Mira, please accept my worldly possessions." Lluvia sucked in a breath as Mira tightened the strings.

"You are not dying anything soon. Believe me; if you did Gerard would never let anyone be happy again. He really loves you."

"I know, I just thought that I'd tell you now."

After Lluvia's last comment, Mira kept quiet. She pulled the heavy woolen skirt over her head and then the white jacket over the bodice of the dress.

Lluvia was stunning, standing there looking at her reflection. She was tall and graceful and she had a beautiful hour-glass figure. Her dark navy hair hung in loose curls past her shoulders.

"Hey _chicas, _are you ready to go?" Gerard asked, poking his head in the doorway.

Lluvia turned her head and Mira nodded. Nathan had sent a carriage to pick her up while Gerard and Lluvia took the Loxar carriage.

**XxX**

_Erza_

Erza walked into Milliana's house with Nathan in tow. "We are here." She said as she removed her wraps.

"I'm starving, when are we eating?" Nathan asked and rubbed his hands together.

"When everyone else gets here, Natsu." Milliana giggled and pinched his cheek.

It was already getting late and people slowly began to show up. When Mira arrived, Nathan's face brightened.

When Lluvia walked through the door however, the whole atmosphere changed. Who was that young man that she clung to? He had her nose and her rare smile. Of course you could tell that they were related from their navy blue hair.

When Erza saw him her stomach went all tipsy-turvy. Why should this one guy do to her what Gray has been doing for years? She didn't even know his name.

Then he looked into her eyes. God, he had beautiful eyes. Slowly, she looked at the ground. Was this indecent? She didn't care.

She wouldn't admit she was in love just let. She couldn't. She promised herself that she would become Mrs. Fullbuster before she turned twenty. And yet one gaze from a mystery fellow struck her right in the knees.

Erza started to walk over to him just as he began to walk away. What was he doing? She needed to talk to him. She wanted to _dance _with him.

Lluvia sat down on a settee and Erza sat next to her.

"Who is that man?" Erza asked, smiling softly.

"That is my brother, Gerard." Lluvia looked down at her hands and bit her lip.

"Is he from Spain also?" Erza asked the obvious, already knowing that the answer would be a yes.

"We are twins, so yes, he is also from Spain." Lluvia answered softly, swirling one of her rings.

"Where is he going now?"

Lluvia sighed. "I do not know, Erza. I am not his keeper. Why don't you go find him?"

Erza looked around just in time to see Gerard walking back with Grayson.

"Sister! Sister!" Gerard smiled at Lluvia. "Someone would like to dance with you."

Erza's mouth dropped and she smiled. She didn't love Gray! But did she actually love Gerard? Lluvia blushed and looked down while Gray gave her his hand to hold.

"I don't bite, Miss Fernandez." Gray said reassuringly with a smirk, Lluvia looked back at her brother and smiled, mouthing "_gracias"_. "Lluvia, you look so beautiful."

As Grayson and Lluvia walked out to the floor, Erza was surprised to find that she wasn't at all jealous.

"So you're the mystery girl." Erza's lips formed an "o" as she turned to find the speaker.

"Ever since I saw you earlier today I've wanted to meet the scarlet haired wonder." He moved so he stood in front of her. "Oh please, your hair is red enough to make up for your cheeks, you needn't blush." Gerard smirked and held out his hand, helping her to stand before kissing both her cheeks. "Would you like to dance?"

**XxX**

_Lucy_

Lucy sat up in her room curled in a blanket. She drank a cup of warm milk and read back in her diary. Today was January 1st, 1900. The turn of the century. Of course, there were many parties planned and even a ball at Milliana's.

Lucy, however, did not want to go to any of them. Her life was complicated enough as it was and she didn't want to see all the girls hanging off of Gray.

What truly made her decision a glorious one was the fact she was able to wear cycling pants and no corset. Her hair hung down her back and she was amazingly comfortable where she was.

In the morning she would be bugged about how she wasn't at the party and also not out and about to represent the Heartfillia Family but Grayson Fullbuster was out and she desided that she would stay home and comfortable on New Years for once in her life.

_**A/N~ So, I'm hoping that that was a decent chapter. I know it wasn't the greatest but I am happy with it. I hope you guys enjoyed it too. As always, please review.**_


	7. MiraII

_**A/N~ Yay new laptop that is MINE! I'm so excited, especially because I get to update whenever I have time and not have to wait to borrow someone else's! Oh, I just realized how much of an idiot I am. The Elizabethan era had been in the late 1500 s, early 1600 s. I mistaked Queen Elizabeth I with Queen Victoria. So, excuse my errors from earlier on.**_

**_This story is set in the Victorian era._**

WARNING! VIVID DEATH SCENE!

_Mira_

"Miss Loxar? Miss Loxar!" Mira ran through the house looking for her mistress who was nowhere to be found.

"Lluvia? Please! Where are you?" She sat down on a rocking chair with tears in her eyes, blurring out the offensive cursive on the sheet of paper she gripped.

_Dear Mirajane (or whoever else is reading this),_

_I'm sorry, so very sorry, but I had to do this._

_Life is not good to me; it is much worse than many could even imagine. I cannot deal with it anymore. I am but a wallflower, I only go out to please others. I know Grayson has no love for me, perhaps a mere friendship. But that is not enough. I am thrilled to have been able to see my brother for one last time before I go..._

_Please, do not mourn for me. This is where I want to be. I will miss my friends but now I will see mama and papa. Do not go looking for me, you will not like the results._

_Goodbye until I see you in the next world,_

_Lluvia Fernandes Loxar_

_PS, I approve of Gerard courting Erza Scarlet, she is a wonderful woman_

Why had she done it? How could she have done it! Lluvia was just a young debutante, not some spinster. Death should not have been on her mind!

It made no sense to her and Mira had no idea how to bring up the suicide of his sister to Gerard. He was so peaceful, snoring softly in his room. How would he respond to the situation? Lluvia had written her will on the back of the paper and explained her method of death.

_They will mostly likely find my body soon. I believe a dive from the Brooklyn Bridge into the water below should be a nice way to die; I love the water, you see._

Poor Gerard... Poor her. Mira loved Lluvia like a sister. Even as a daughter, though they were close in age.

Mira could not keep the image of Lluvia face down in the water out of her mind. Would there be blood? Would you even be able to tell it was the young Miss Loxar? Was it her fault? Maybe if she had not been so afraid to tell the police what Mr. Loxar was doing to his niece she would still be here.

Living. Breathing. Alive.

Mira let her head drop into her lap as the tears ran down her face. She prayed that her mistress was still alive, though in her mind she knew Lluvia was gone.

She allowed herself ten minutes to sob before getting up to go into the Loxar stable. Mira had worked for Mister Loxar for most of her life. Her father, mother, and sister had died in California during an earthquake and her brother was a general in the United States Army and she hadn't seen him in over ten years.

When she finally reached the warm, bitter-sweet smelling barn, Mira selected a gray mare named Sugar Cube. She fine combed the mare's fur and hummed softly as she debated going bare-back or using a saddle. Mira chose to be more lady-like and buckled a soft leather saddle on Sugar Cube, petting the sides of her face before mounting side-saddle.

When she was a kid in California, her family owned a large, hundred acre farm. They grew potatoes and a few patches of tobacco, but mostly they sold butter, milk, and eggs from their live stock. Most of their food came from gardens and grain bought in weren't rich but they weren't poor. She had some fancy dresses for church and socials and a wonderful room to herself, but what she missed the most from that part of her life was the freedom.

Mira had once been able to ride bare-back astride, her hair loose like a mane flowing at the great speeds she could make her horse go. She missed being a farmer's daughter. The chickens were her favorite and picking potatoes were her least.

What she worried about now, however, was what she was going to do next. Mira didn't know if her assistance would still be needed after her mistress died. She left the yard and rode her horse to the Heartfilia household, praying that Lucy was there.

_Lucy_

Something did not seem quite right that morning. It was New Years day and Lucy was sure that all but she were nursing their drunken heads.

Yet she felt that something was terribly wrong. She didn't know what it was but she wanted to.

Lucy sat up in her bed and stretched out the kinks in her muscles, smiling in satisfaction at each little pop. It wasn't very lady-like but she didn't care. She picked up a little bell from her bedside table and shook it three times before putting it back, waiting for a servant to come serve her every whim.

Who she didn't expect, however, to burst through her bedroom door was Lluvia's maid, Mira. Shyness overtook Lucy as she pulled her blanket up over her chemise.

Mira was hysterical to put it lightly. Her gown was disheveled and her hair was tangled. Without asking, she plopped down on Lucy's settee and began to sob.

"I don't know what to do! I have nowhere to go." Mira wailed.

"Um, there there. What happened?" and why did you choose me? Lucy added snidely to herself. She didn't want Lluvia's maid to be here. All she wanted was the newspaper so she could see what was going on.

In exchange for a handkerchief, Mira handed Lucy Lluvia's suicide letter. Lucy read it over three times before blinking hard.

"I don't know what to do, Miss Heartfilia. Please help me." A few moments after Mira's plea, one of the Heartfilia's servants came in, ignoring Mira.

"What is it that you need, madam?" he asked, taking in the room and the girl that sobbed on the settee.

"A paper, please. And send my father in. Miss Mira has had a hard day and she needs a place to stay." Mira could not believe her ears. Was this to be a new job or was she going to actually have a home?

"As you wish." The servant left and Lucy beckoned Mira over to sit on her bed.

"I know how close you were to Lluvia and I know how nasty I was to her. I feel horrible about what has gone on. Please stay, we have more than enough rooms to hold you and our yard is perfect for horseback riding, five acres in Brooklyn!" Lucy smiled and let the blanket fall, not longer nervous about the ordeal.

"I'm not asking you to be a servant if that's what you're wondering. I'm inviting you to stay as my guest. Besides, I know of the googly eyes you and Natsu have been exchanging. I want to be friends before I can approve of you." Lucy winked and Mira's jaw dropped.

Where had this good fortune come from?

_Gerard_

"Sister, sister?" Gerard had finally woken up and was a tad cranky, given how many drinks he had last night and the fact that Erza was so stubborn.

"_Hermana? Marica_!" (Sister? Sis!) A force of habit that both he and his sister shared was speaking in their native tongue when upset.

He walked downstairs in a long robe and rubbed his eyes. Where was she?

Usually after a few rounds of screaming "_marica_", Lluvia would come running. Something wasn't right.

Gerard checked all the downstairs rooms before taking the stairs two at a time to reach Lluvia's bedroom. He still was not used to the time change. In Seville, it was ten o'clock at night, here, it was four in the afternoon. Gerard was drowsy but his "twinstinct" kept him on wide alert. He couldn't "sense her" like he could before.

Her room was empty, her closet still contained the majority of her gowns. But one that he knew all too well was missing.

The dark, navy blue gown with black lace was gone. He remembered the dramatic affect it had against her pale skin and how the huge, flowing skirt, swallowed her hips and legs.

It was the gown from their mother's funeral, the last straw before Lluvia was sent to live with their uncle.

Where would she wear the ornate dress?

Suddenly, Gerard knew. He could not believe it. No.

He ran from the house to where Milliana lived. He knew Erza would most likely be there and could help him find the nearest bridge with water underneath.

As kids, when Lluvia would get picked on and called "_llorica_" (crybaby), she would run to Gerard and cry into his shoulder. She told him of her plans to kill herself, ones that were always dramatic and featured water.

**XxX**

Reaching for the doorknob, he heard a baby crying. Gerard was nowhere near out of breath even though the sprint had been over a mile or two. He still paused though before knocking.

"Hello?" He heard Milliana scream before she said, "You may come in."

Opening the door, he was amazed at how different the place was without hundreds of guests.

Milliana sat on the sofa with a baby to her breast. The tiny thing was suckling and sobbing at the same time, something was wrong with it.

Gerard walked slowly over and held his arms out for the baby. Milliana gave him a curious look, judging him. She sighed before handing off the baby. He had somehow gotten her trust from just standing before her.

"I don't recall your name, though your face and hair are familiar." She said and fixed her dress, showing no shame over being caught breastfeeding. A strange woman, she was.

Gerard cooed to the baby, speaking nonsense Spanish to him. "My name is Gerard Fernandez, Lluvia's brother." He inspected the baby and frowned. "May I?" he asked and lifted the baby's dress slightly. "I think I know what is wrong."

With an enthusiastic nod from Milliana, Gerard pulled off the baby's dress and sighed. His spine was bent upward and he was having mild muscle spasms. Gerard moved the baby's cloth from over his umbilical cord and nearly puked.

The stub was infected.

"Milliana, he has neonatal tetanus. You cut his umbilical cord with an unsterile object. First, we need to bring him to a doctor. The stub can be removed but we need to hurry, the infection probably already spread. If so... Your baby might not live."

The work "shocked" would be a terrible understatement. Milliana already had tears in her eyes as she grabbed hers and her baby's coat.

"His name is William." She told Gerard as they rushed to Bellevue, the baby crying all the way.

* * *

Five hours in the emergency room later, the baby was doing fine. William was doing well and healing quickly.

"I thought I had done everything right. Thank you, thank you so much Mr. Loxar!" The last name slipped from her mouth and Gerard grimaced.

"Fernandes. Please." He answered as Milliana hugged him tight. Gerard slowly patted her back. "Please, can you tell me. Are there any big bridges around here?"

"Yes, the Brooklyn bridge is about five miles away. Why?-" Gerard was out of Bellevue Hospital Center before she finished her sentence.

So many ladies were staring as his long legs flew underneath him, clearly impressed at his fast pace and the ability to keep it up. In Spain, no one in Seville drove or road bikes. Most of the transporting animals were donkeys or mules and even those were scarce.

Running and walking were skills learned before sitting up in Seville.

Five miles was pushing himself but finally, and slightly out of breath, he saw the bridge. And the commotion around it.

Gerard knew he was too late but he still kept running until he could see Lluvia's body facedown on the street. The gown was soaked and her hair ran long and unbound down her back. Tears were falling down his cheek as he scream. The sound was eery but he kept screaming until he had to stop because he was breathing too hard.

When he finally was able to talk, his voice was cracking.

"Sir, please. How did she die?" Gerard asked the closest police officer.

"She jumped from the bridge and dived face-first into the rocks before her body hit the water. It was quick. I am sorry for your loss." The man answered him, staring at the ground.

"_Que que que_?"... He muttered. _Why why why_? "_Que, llorica_?" Why, crybaby? Why would you do this, Lluvia?

He went to his knees and pulled her lifeless body to him and moaned. The majority of her beautiful face was a bloody, gory mess. Gerard couldn't even close her eyes because the skin was peeling away and her left eye was... Gone.

One of New York's finest, most mysterious, debutantes was dead.

But more importantly, Gerard's second half was gone and he felt the most peculiar absence in his chest. He felt so alone.

He sobbed into his sister's hair and let out another scream, the bystanders staring at him as they were held back by police officers.

"_Que, llorica_?" He screamed louder, the pain too much to bear. He could have stopped this. He should have. He had been able to, right? Maybe if he hadn't saved that baby's life...

But he knew, deep down in his heart, that nothing could stop Lluvia from doing this. Gerard couldn't help but feel pure, sickening dread as he picked his sister up, ignoring the calls from the police.

Her weight was nothing, even in the dress that probably added sixty extra pounds. Gerard cried the whole walk home and ignored the looks he received. He cradled her body to him in a tight embrace and stroked her hair, pulling his overcoat off to cover what was left of her face.

When he entered the entryway, his uncle took one look at him before his face burned up. Gerard glared and carried her upstairs, calling a maid to help him undress and dry her body off.

Lluvia looked like she was sleeping. A dark veil covered her face and the new gown was a pale blue damask. Her hair was braided and bound tightly to her scalp. Gerard kissed what was left of his sister's cheeks before walking downstairs.

**_A/N~ Wow, long chapter, eh? I enjoyed writing it. All the locations, and disease, are true._**

**_I have a question for all of you~ If you want, I can start putting up pictures of the gowns that inspired the ones in this story on my homepage. Please review =D_**


	8. ErzaII

_**A/N~ Blah, it's difficult to be an author xD You can never make everyone happy.**_

_Erza_

"So, Lluvia has died?" Erza asked, placing a small bite of cherry preserves unto her tongue.

"That is the story. The police are trying to figure out if it was suicide or if she was killed." Milliana answered, stroking her baby's head. After the near death experience of her new born, she carried him everywhere she went.

Young Will was was a healthy little boy again a two day hospital scare.

"Foolish girl, I believe that Gray was actually starting to have feelings for her." Swallowing the bite nonchalantly, she stood up, her long skirts flowing around her ankles, "This is ridiculous! I have no emotions for Gray anymore."

"Lluvia's brother seems to like you though. That blue haired man, Gerard, is it not?"

"Mr. Fernandez? Yes, he is quite a man. I heard he carried her body all the way back to the Loxar household." Erza stood at the window and smiled a little. "Yes, I do believe I might have a thing for him."

"And Gray...?" Milliana asked and held Will closer to her.

"Who needs him? He has nothing going on for him. He drinks, gambles, and has no future. But Gerard... He just seems so right!" Erza shivered in spite of herself, a strange sensation forming between her legs.

"Be careful, hun. I don't like the thought of you getting hurt. Or hurting him." Milliana yawned and smiled at her friend.

"Is it's William's bedtime?" Erza asked, slightly amused. The baby never slept, it seemed, but Milliana always had some reason for naps.

"Well, he's wide awake. Would you take him for just a half hour?" Milliana asked, a small, convincing, pout forming on her lips.

"Of course, I love this little man." Erza took the baby and helped Milliana stand up, leading her upstairs and into Erza's own bedroom.

"Thank you, Erza. You truly are a great woman." Milliana smiled, collapsed onto the bed, and with another yawn promptly fell asleep.

"Hello, little man." Erza cooed at the baby, holding him tightly against her breast. "Would you like to go visit the Loxar residence?"

_Natsu_

"Hahahaha, that party last night was so great!" Natsu laughed, taking another swing of his bourbon.

"I saw you with your hand all over Miss Mirajane." Gray smirked, grabbing his own mug of beer.

"Well, at least my hand wasn't the last to touch Lluvia before she died." Natsu said, glaring at the ground as pink covered his cheeks.

Gerard blinked hard and bit his lip before picking up his drink.

"She was raped before she was murdered." Gerard murmured, not bothering to watch Natsu's and Gray's faces drop, "You did not get the pleasure of her last touch."

"By who?" Natsu finally asked after a two minute pause., signaling for another drink as a waitress walked by.

"It doesn't matter," Gerard spat, his Spanish accent slipping into his voice. "It was by the same person that had been doing it for years beforehand."

"You know the guy personally?" Gray leaned back in his chair, pulling a cigarette out of his breast pocket before lighting it between his lips.

"I wish I didn't, but yes, I do. Too bad I have no proof." Gerard ran a hand through his hair before standing up, pressing his arms through his jacket. "Nathan, if you hear anything from Miss Erza, don't hesitate to call for me."

"Hey, you need to pay for your drinks!" Natsu nearly shouted, standing up as Gerard stood.

After placing a few bills down, Gerard walked out of the bar, his left arm raised slightly, "Thanks for the meal."

_Mirajane_

In the small servant room that Mirajane had once occupied at the Loxar residence the young, pale haired, women continued to blissfully pack away her few belongings. A picture of her brother in his army uniform, a picture of dead sister, shot by her brother by accident, and few pieces of clothing here and there were tossed into her satchel. She packed away the gorgeous pink dress she had met Natsu in and smiled, a sad look on her face, before she packed the rest of her cloths.

Mira hated relying on other people, especially people she barely knew. The picture she put of Natsu on the top of her clothing had taken right before she decided to leave.

With Lluvia gone and the fog of love in the air, Mira needed to get out of New York, or, at least, the city. Would she ever be back? Would Lluvia never be back? Probably not.

Her brother Efren, known to most people as Elfman, said that he would wait for her at a port in the Philippines through a telegram. She had written and sent a letter saying goodbye to Nathan and didn't expect him to follow her.

Mirajane made her bed a final time and went downstairs to her deceased mistress's room, tears forming in her eyes. Lluvia's body had been moved but the room still had Lluvia's air to it.

Lluvia had left her money to Mirajane so her savings went up from five hundred to nearly twenty thousand. So, as she went through Lluvia's room, she put the money in the satchel and also Lluvia's diary and medicines.

After she walked out of the bedroom she placed the diary on Gerard's pillow in his room and left the house, walking out to the boat where she'd have a first class room and services.

Her outfit was surely perfect; a navy suit with a beautiful, full skirt. No one would question her social standings with the gorgeous clothing Nathan had supplied.

Mirajane handed her baggage to her driver and allowed him to help her up into the carriage.

A new chapter in the newly wealthy Mirajane had began.

_Erza_

Erza watched as Mirajane's carriage sped past and picked up her pace a little bit. Baby Will was asleep against her breast and soon would wake up, the hour walk far beyond the amount of time he typically napped.

As she stepped up to knock on the front door, Gerard walked down the street, his step slowing when he noticed her. Erza's breath nearly stopped as she stared, the baby's cry the only thing that kept her feet planted. Looking up once more, she noticed Gerard was nearly to the house.

"Might I ask why you are here? And why you have a child?" His voice was bored but underneath it, especially towards the end, he seemed as though he was in pain.

"I wanted to see you. This is William, my friend Milly's child. She asked me to watch him for her." At the mention of his name, Will's screeching got louder.

"Here, let me see the little guy." Erza had, of course, heard the story about how he'd saved Will's life and handed him over.

"He seems to really like you." Erza murmured, the baby's cries having stopped simply because he was being held by a new person.

"Babe's like feeling safe. Bebe Will is no exception. Do you like feeling safe through a different person?" Gerard asked, his voice simple enough.

"I feel safest when I protect myself." Erza whispers, her fingers forming a fist.

Gerard laughed and nodded, opening the door. "Would you like to come in, Miss Scarlet?"

"I should be bringing Will back to his mother." Erza murmured, reaching to take the child back.

"I will walk you there then." Shifting the baby to his left arm, Gerard kicked the door and grabbed Erza's hand. "You're too slippery for me to let go that easily, you know."

"I don't know who you are."

"You never knew Mr. Fullbuster." Gerard pulled Erza along with him as he started to walk back to Erza's house. "Besides, this is how you get to know someone."

"What if I don't want to get to know you?" Erza said bitterly, a note of regret chiming in.

"I know that you want to. I know more about you than you think."

Stalled waiting for a break in traffic, Gerard turned Erza to face him before his lips pressed to hers. When she was able to turn away, Gerard was smiling at her.

"What was that for?" Erza screamed, her cheeks flaming up to a color that rivaled her hair.

"I wanted you to know I could love you more than he ever could," he smiled, resting his hand on her cheek, "besides, I pulled away first."

Grabbing the baby, Erza ran back to her house blindly. People screamed at her to watch where she was going as she swerved away before finally being able to push open her front door and hand off the baby to his worried mother.

"What happened?" Milliana screamed, concern smeared over her face.

"He kissed me."

"And?"

"I'm in love." Erza blushed and smiled, looking at the ground.

_**A/N~ This was a fun, and time consuming, chapter! I had writers' block so bad for the majority of it! I hope you enjoyed and, please, review.**_


	9. LucyIII

_Lucy_

Lucy looked at the note she found on the table set in her bedroom and bit her lip. Mira had run away but what was the worst part?

The note wasn't from Mira.

Natsu had written, if you could call the print handwriting, that he had went to find Mirajane in the Philippines.

Why the Philippines? Elfman was fighting for the United States and had been stationed there to hold back the rebels.

Lucy didn't know what to think of this. Sure, Natsu had always been her best friend, basically her brother. So why wasn't she happy for him? What made him fall for Mira?

Wasn't she just as likely to obtain his heart?

Lucy gripped the paper in her hand, tears falling as it crumpled in her hand, "I guess you don't know what you got till it's gone."

Of course, she knew, they didn't have a future. He was a bastard and her father wouldn't let them go past friends. But her chest still ached.

The feeling that he chose a girl he hardly knew over his friend since childhood stung. It stung a lot. Angrily, she wiped away the tears and screamed for Levy.

Her maid came running to her and paused, confused as to why Lucy was crying.

"What is it, Princess?"

"Levy... Call me Lucy from now on. Please." Lucy whispered, using the table for support.

"Please, Lucy, what's wrong?"

"My friend is gone. My love is gone. I've never felt so alone. But Papa is throwing a party tonight and I don't think I can go."

"Miss... Lucy. I think it is a splendid idea. You must go. Who knows? You may find a new Romeo." Levy dared a wink and smiled at her mistress.

"I'll be a Wallflower though. I don't feel like entertaining people."

"Someone may entertain you then. I can feel it."

"What about you, Levy? Anyone you got your heart on?"

"Mm, not yet. No."

"Ah, ok. The party is soon, right? Three hours?" Lucy asked, ignoring the fact that her maid was clearly lying.

"Yes, Lucy. Should we start with your hair?"

_Gerard_

"You know, Natsu is so reckless." Gerard said, his right leg crossed over his left.

"I've heard the same about you." Gray laughed, his sentence interrupted by a hiccup.

"What is it that you mean?" Gerard asked, his eyebrows raising as he took a sip of his whiskey.

"I saw you kiss Miss Scarlet yesterday." Gray closed his fist, his laughter gone.

"Ah, so you did? Yes, she really is something."

"You shouldn't do that stuff in public, Gerard. Especially if the girl did not agree to it."

"You are jealous, I see?"

"No... Kind of. I've never kissed anyone myself. Are things different in Spain?" Gray smirked, downing the rest of his drink.

"The girls are more willing, the air is full of love, but nothing is serious in Seville like it is in America."

"I guess you are suited for Erza. Crazy man, you have no idea what you've gotten yourself into."

Gerard looked straight into Gray's eyes and laughed, "Don't be so down. You know, Lluvia had an invite to the Heartfilia party tonight. Want to go?"

"Ha! I'll be shot down by the police before I even reach their front gate."

"I can teach you Spanish and you'll be my brother. Pick your choice of name, I have six of them."

"I don't want to go to the party though!"

"Fine, your name is now Seig. I can paint on the tattoo on your face and you'll be my twin. Just keep a hat on, we don't have time to dye your hair."

"I can't learn Spanish in less than two hours." Gray complained, ordering another whiskey.

"You can always be mute. Of course, Seigrain would get angry at me if he ever found out but it's ok. He has no need to know."

"We're at a bar in the middle of no where. You truly are mad. How will we get back in time?"

"Never took you as a man who needed to be on time for parties." Gerard got up and smirked, pulling his jacked up around his shoulders.

"You're right. Let's go." Gray payed the bill and gave the rest of his whiskey to Gerard to finish.

_Lucy_

"God! I hate wearing these things!" Lucy complained, her breathing short as she got used to the steel corset she wore.

"You look beautiful! I'm glad that we took extra time on your hair." Levy smiled and tucked a strand of her navy hair behind her hair.

"You do too. I'm glad you dressed up." Lucy turned in her pink and red gown to look over Levy again.

Her hair was in a braid twisted into a bun with little yellow flowers stuck in it, matching her simple gown.

"Ready to go have fun?"

"Let us see, let us see." Lucy grimaced and slipped her arm through Levy's, "Thank you for being here for me."

"It is my honor." Levy answered and tugged her down the stairs.

They walked around the ballroom a few times. Levy stared down the men until they realized that Lucy had a chaperon and accepted a flute of champagne while Lucy ate a small container of grapes.

"I wish my parents would let me help them choose the guests. There isn't anyone interesting here." Lucy yawned as they lounged on separate settees.

"What about them?" Lucy looked up to see Erza and Miliana walking in and she shrugged.

They were, in fact, a sight to behold though. Erza, for the first time since childhood, wore a dress that wasn't black. In fact, it was a blue that matched Gerard's hair if you looked at the similarities. Milly's dress was just as eye-catching. It was pink and had flowers in the bunched up train.

"Miliana's married and Erza's surely heading off with Gerard. Both hold no threat to me." Lucy whispered and closed her eyes.

"Not them, _them_." Levy whispered and pointed at a duo walking past the door.

One of the men was obviously Gerard but the other man was mysterious. He wore a black suite with a white bow tie and a hat that covered most of his dark hair. The markings over his eye were fading and Lucy knew who he was.

"Levy, go find your secret man. I know you have one. I'm going to go talk to those men." Unable to ignore the order in Lucy's voice, Levy walked off in the direction of the food.

Lucy took a deep breath before standing herself. She walked over to the two men just as Gerard walked off.

"I know who you are." Lucy whispered as she walked into his hearing range.

"Yeah? Who are you then?" Gray asked clearly bored.

"It doesn't matter. I've been watching you since you walked into the room."

"Ok, who am I then?"

"Grayson Fullbuster. You are not allowed in this house, if you can remember." Lucy said and glared into his eyes.

Gray was shocked to be already found out, expecially by a random blond.

Unlike most days, Lucy's hair was up in an intricate bun and Gray had not yet discovered who he was talking to and the alcohol he had consumed blurred his memory slightly.

Instead of talking to her, he grabbed her hand and pressed it to his lips. "I've watched you since I walked into the room, also."

Lucy blushed and looked around the room, shocked by Gray's actions. She had never had an intimate kiss on her hand like the one she had just received.

"What do you want, Gray?"

"I want you." He finally pulled her to him and kissed her, his actions awkward and desperate.

Not that Lucy minded, however. Contrary to what her mind told her to do, Lucy wrapped her arms around Gray and kissed him deeper.

Though that night, the walls had many eyes. Levy caught whiff of the forbidden romance and Erza saw, too. Unknowing as to what was happening, Gray smiled against Lucy's lips, pulling her behind one of the large, round, stone pillars.

Even though he didn't know who he was kissing, he knew something was wrong.

"Who are you?" He asked once more, holding her in his arms tightly.

"It's funny. The last ball we were at together you didn't recall who I am and you don't tonight either. I can tell you I am not Evergreen. Nor do I ever want to be."

"Then I was right, Miss Heartfilia. You do want to be with me."

**_A/N~ Not proud of this chapter at all... I know it wasn't my best but this chapter had to be written either way for the story to continue. Thank you~ Please review._**


	10. ErzaIII

_**A/N~ Wow, I thought this story would be longer! But I can already feel the threads coming together and it's almost finished. I've had an idea for a GerardXErza fic for awhile so I might start that after this. Thank you for being such a great support, everyone!**_

_Erza_

The dress that Erza's maid, Bisca, helped put on was in the Civil War ballgown style. Short sleeves and a bell bottom skirt were a new style for her but the biggest change was the color.

Young Miss Scarlet dresses in blacks and navys, only occasionally switching off to reds. The gown she wore tonight was indigo, the color of Gerard's hair, and the threading gold, the color of his eyes. Erza doubted that anyone would be able to spot the similarities though.

On the way over to the Heartfillia residence, Erza made sure to pick up her friend, Milli. Finally her friend trusted the nurse again with her child and Milli slowly started to socialize more often.

"What is tonight, Erza?" Milli asked, yawning slightly as she got comfortable in the carriage.

"Surely you must know, that dress could rival your wedding gown." Both of their dresses were, of course, gorgeous but Milli wore a tight pink gown with a flowing skirt, the back bunching up with real flower banquets.

After a moment of Milli gazing at her confused, Erza sighed. "It's Lucy's mother's birthday; probably her last, too. She's really ill."

"She looks really pumped up whenever I see her though and Lucy hasn't really shown any signs of discomfort." Milli's brows came together, not fully processing the news she was just told.

"She took in the parasite three years ago and has slowly been dying. The doctors expect her to pass within two weeks."

"That's horrible! I only wore this gown because it's this first party since little Will got sick." Milli said, looking down at her hands. "Should I go change into something black?"

"Oh, Heavens, no! You look beautiful and you know Mrs. Heartfillia, she wouldn't want anyone going that much into thought for a birthday. Besides, we're already here."

Indeed, the party was going on strongly. Half the guests didn't know the fate of the house's mistress though a good portion of it did. That half tried to be happy though it was quite difficult to be happy at a time like this.

Erza looked around, spotting Lucy and her maid, Levy. Lucy seemed content but Erza knew Lucy better than the majority of the people in New York and could tell she was more upset than she let on.

Though Erza also knew, from a few sources, that Natsu had run away with Mirajane and Lucy had had some strong, hidden feelings for him. That mixed with her mother's cancer was most likely killing her on the inside, even if Lucy wouldn't admit it to herself.

Out of the corner of her eye, Erza spotted Gerard.

Milli noticed the change in Erza's posture and held her hand before whispering, "Go talk to him, Erza. I wanted to talk to Miss Ur, anyways. Her daughter recently passed away."

As the two parted ways, Erza noticed Gray and Lucy walking off together. No matter, Erza had one person now that she was dying to see. One person who could, perhaps, figure out her dress. One person she knew was perfect for her.

She walked over to where he stood, her whole body shaking and her heart in her throat, and grabbed his hand. Gerard, being a head or two taller than Erza, looked down, his eyes betraying that he was actually quite surprised to see her.

"It appears that you cannot get enough of me, Miss Scarlet." The way he breathed her name... It sounded so... Magical. Like _Scarleto_.

"It appears the same for you." Erza whispered back, looking up into his eyes as they skimmed over her body.

"You are right." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead, smiling. "You, as always, look beautiful, my dear."

Erza allowed herself to melt into his arms, her lips pressing to his throat. From the perspective of the other people in the room she knew that this embrace was completely scandalous. But she didn't care. She enjoyed the slight moan he gave when she kissed him. Touched him.

Her whole body felt like it was filled pins and needles and the only thing holding her up was Gerard who seemed to feel the same way.

"Erza, Erza. _Te amo_." _I love you_. One of the most powerful phrases in the Spanish and English languages. "_Estoy enamorada de ti_." _I'm in love with you_.

Erza's heart slowly melted, the armor she worked so hard to build crumbling away. She only had a vague idea on what he was actually saying but she knew it was important.

"I love you, too, Gerard." Erza said, pressing her lips to his harder than before.

Then, she noticed something quite odd. Someone was kissing Lucy, the same man that had entered with Gerard. When Lucy finally took off the Goddamned hat, Erza gasped, shocked. Gray was kissing Lucy in public? That was highly unlike him. He was like a small dog, all dog no bite, when it came to women.

Gerard noticed that he wasn't on the same page Erza was. "What is wrong, _mi amor_?" _My love_.

"Look, Gray and... Lucy?" Erza asked timidly, not sure if her eyes were telling the truth.

"Ah, that. Yes. He's had feelings for her for quite awhile. I helped out a little, as you can see." Gerard kissed her jaw, trying not to act hurt when she didn't acknowledge his affection.

"This is bad! What'll happen between the two families now?" Erza cried, searching through her mind for a solution that wouldn't come.

"I thought it was a good idea." Gerard twirled a piece of Erza's loose hair around his finger, the red contrasting with his darker skin.

"No... They're both in deep trouble right now. They can't love each other... I thought they never really would. But... This is real. Do you know why they can't be together?"

"_Por que_?" _Why_?

Erza sighed softly and rested her head against his chest, comforted by the sound of his heart. "Around the end of the 1600's, the two families started to quarrel over the property they owned. They had a couple hundred acres spread out between France and England and had, quite a long time beforehand, belonged to the same bloodline, though the it had basically gone extinct before the 1500's even began. Since it was their ancient ancestors' land and they had no will for who it should belong to in case of dispute, they continued to share the acres. The property was split because of the act a Fullbuster pulled."

"I don't understand, is there more?" Gerard asked, his eyes revealing that he was very confused.

"Yes. Surprisingly even Gray doesn't know the full extent of the story. My grandfather told me it. One of my relatives had been the judge for the Heartfillia Fullbuster case. One night, a young woman belonging to the Heartfillia family had gone out to the well to bring back water for their supper. She never returned. Her name was Lucette, ironically close in sound to Lucélia. The next morning, a search party found her mangled corpse face down in the river, a rock through her throat the only thing keeping her from going downstream. Her gown was gone and her corset was undone," Erza paused, her cheeks as red as her hair, "And nothing was covering from her hips done. There was so much blood that her once straw colored hair turned crimson and bits of her flesh were missing; it took awhile to identify the poor girl. After her body was cleaned up, however, they learned it wasn't just a murder. She had also been raped."

"Oh... Wow." Gerard whispered as he pulled Erza closer to him, knowing she needed the comfort.

"Yeah. After a couple days and a couple dozen lawyers and such, they narrowed it down to one person. Someone who belonged to the Fullbuster family named Gary... More irony there. He proudly confessed to killing the young woman who was supposed to be his bride within two weeks after the murder. Of course, he was executed nearly immediately. After the whole episode and knowing that the Fullbusters had completely lost all trust from the Heartfillia's, the King of England and France, who were actually getting along at the time, decided to split the property. King Louis XI gave the territory in France to the Heartfillia's and King Charles I of England gave the territory that was left in England to the Fullbuster's. When poverty and lack of freedom stuck, however, both families unknowingly moved to America about a century ago. They somehow also ended up in New York."

"Dammit! I'm so stupid!"

"Don't worry... This needs to work out though. I owe both of them a lot anyways. We need to tell their parents though and try to work out a solution; we can't let this be another Romeo and Juliet scenario."

"That could cause war, Erza."

"Does it matter if they get pissed? As long as no one else dies I'm good. Do you know what they buried Lucette in? Her wedding gown. They said she was the most beautiful women in all of France and I can't picture Lucy dead and cold just yet. She's too young."

"Why do you care so much, Erza? We could leave now and let all of this _mierda **(shit)**_ go to the people who started it."

"Like I said, I owe both Lucy and Gray. If I can pay them both back through this I'll finally have paid my dues."

"_Que_?" _What_.

"Gray saved my life a few years ago. I had fallen off my bicycle in a bad part in town and I could tell that muggers and such were around. I tried to get up but I had fallen over the side and the bicycle crushed my right leg and the majority of my riding skirts were tangled inside of the wheels. I couldn't stand. But then, well, Gray randomly came out holding a pistol and stood next to me as the men stepped out. There were two of them but neither had guns. When they left Gray helped me stand and de-tangle myself from the wheels. When he found out I couldn't support myself, he carried me in one arm and the bicycle in the other. By the time we made it back to my house he was exhausted. I will never forget that."

"Why must you save Lucy though? Are you doing it only for Gray?" Erza could hear the jealousy in his voice and smiled to herself, pressing her lips to his chest.

"Hers is easier to explain. I often just bad mouth her and sell her out to the papers. I feel bad." Erza shrugged, looking up into Gerard's eyes, "Besides, if this is who Gray loves, then I will help out in any way I can. He would never hurt her, I know that. We don't need to worry about him pulling a Gary."

As Erza began to back away from Gerard to start on her way to were Mr. and Mrs. Heartfillia stood, Gerard grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into his arms, kissing her deeply before humming against the spot where her jaw and ear met, "Promise me, when this is all over, that you will be my wife."

Erza's eyes widened in shock, surprised at how fast things seemed to be moving. But, yes, she was in love with this man. This man broke the spell Gray held over her. "I promise," she whispered before walking away, her cheeks turning even more crimson than before.

**_A/N~ Whoa, only Erza this chapter! Neither Heartfillia or Fullbuster have made actual history, that I know of, but both kings were real. Also, I almost named "Gary" "Gaylord" xD. I know, no life. But I also found out Gerard is an actual name, though it is English. I figured since Lluvia is Spanish for rain and Gerard is her twin in this story that it would make more sense for him to be Spanish, too. Anyways, thank you for your support and please review!_**


	11. LevyI

_Levy_

"What in the world...?" Levy twirled a strand of her hair around her finger as she looked over to see her mistress with her lips on a man's.

"That's Grayson Fullbuster." Gajeel whispered into her ear, shivers running down Levy's chest in surprise.

"When did you get here?" She pouted and looked at the carpenter and sighed. It was hard not to be attracted to him.

"I had to deliver a table but I'm glad to see you." He took her hand and pressed his lips softly to the back of it.

"I missed you." Levy whispered and let him guide her to the dance floor. There they could press up against each other and talk into each other's ears. Though Gajeel did have to lift Levy up so her lips could reach his ear.

"I missed you too. You look beautiful. When can you get out of here?" Gajeel asked, leading her into the first dance of the night, the waltz.

Levy's dance card consisted of only Gajeel's name and she planned on sneaking out with him when he left.

"I plan to leave with you." She blushed as he lead her into the Venetian Waltz, a very intimate dance.

"Oh? What about your mistress?" He said and spun her, keeping her body pressed to his.

"She's lip-locked with that man; she won't notice me gone."

"I was asking more about how you feel." Levy's blush deepened, he was touching on the subject that they hadn't kissed or anything yet.

"If anyone else sees them, then they very well could be sent away. Disowned."

"Are you going to stop them then?"

"I can't tell on her, that's bad friendship. But I can't let her get hurt, either."

Gajeel pressed his lips quickly to her forehead and she could feel his smile. "I would never hurt you."

"I know."

_Lucy_

"Gray," Lucy moaned slightly against his lips as he pinned her to the wall. "Stop... Gray! Stop!"

"What's wrong?" Gray asked, hurt, as he let her out of his arms.

"Well, we're in public-"

"Then bring me to your room." He started to unbutton his shirt and smiled.

"Stop! No! Not here, you stupid exhibitionist!" Lucy's face turned beet red as she covered his hands with hers.

"How am I an exhibitionist?" He asked, confused.

"Because..."

"You like it, don't you?"

"I never said that!" Lucy tried not to raise her voice, looking around to make sure no one was looking at them.

"Admit it. You like how I strip."

"I don't like that other people can see you doing it." She bit her bottom lip and looked at the ground.

"What would you like to do, Miss Lucelia?" Gray asked after a minutes pause, letting Lucy calm down a little bit.

"Everyone can see us. Everyone probably saw us kiss. What if my parents saw? Or Erza? She'd definitely post it in the paper."

"Oh ye of little faith." Erza said in a sing-song voice, walking over to where Gray and Lucy stood with Gerard in tow. "I forgot if I said sorry about that last little bit. I do, indeed, feel bad about that."

"What happened?" Gray asked. He hadn't read the papers since his mother's obituary.

"It has no importance." Erza said and leaned in to give him a hug. "Long time no see."

"What is it that you want, Erza?" Lucy asked slowly, confused as to why she was there.

"I wanted to tell you before I tell your parents. I know what's going on and you can't keep it a secret. I know that only bad things will come from it."

"I figured you saw." Lucy sighed and held Gray's hand. "But you can't tell them, they'll disown me. Gray still has family here, too, and I don't know how they'd respond."

"The stress will be too much for you, Lucy. I can't let you kill yourself over something we can solve now."

"Why do you think you deserve to get involved? This is my life, Erza. It is not your choice as to who I love."

Gray's eyes widened as he looked at Lucy, "You love me?"

"I don't care! I want you to realize what you're doing. I support you but Lucy, listen to reason."

"Do I need to be reasonable about this? Natsu and Mira ran away. Why can't Gray and I do the same?"

"Society needs you, your mother needs you. The whole fight between your families adds to it, too. I feel as though you two can end it. You just need to be more open about it. I'm sure that your families would accept this more if you tell them instead of me. Believe me on this, they will find out one way or another. I know that at least Levy saw you, too, Lucy."

"This isn't fair." Lucy whispered and turned to hug Gray.

"Life isn't far. I'm going to go tell your parents now. Do you want to tell them or should I?" Erza asked softly, her voice betraying the fact that she didn't want to go against what her friend wanted.

"Let me tell them." Gray spoke up and looked at Gerard. "And he'll come with me. You two go get a drink or something."

As the men walked off, Lucy looked at Erza with shock clear in her eyes. "Was that supposed to happen?"

"I don't know but I hope what's happening isn't going to end badly."

_Gerard_

"Are you stupid? You should have brought Lucy, not me!" Gerard's accent was slowly getting worse with the added stress the night had brought.

"I needed a guy and I really don't want to do this." Gray sighed and reached into his breast pocket, pulling out a small box. "At least not today."

"Are you going to ask for her hand?"

"No, her whole body. I'm asking her parents if I can propose to her."

Gerard tried not to roll his eyes and followed Gray to where Mr. and Mrs. Heartfillia stood.

"How can I help you, gentlemen?" Mr. Heartfillia asked.

"Hear me out." Gray started and took a deep breath. "My name is Grayson Fullbuster, please listen. I'm in love with your daughter and I want to ask if I can marry her. I want to forget what happened in our past. Please, Mr. and Mrs. Heartfillia. I'm begging you."

Gray didn't care that he was degrading himself. He just wanted Lucy.

"Why should we let you? What if you decide to do what Gary did?" Mrs. Heartfillia spoke up, a glare in her eyes.

Yet neither parent had questioned his presence or told him to leave.

"I honestly don't know everything that happened but I promise you that it won't happen again. I know their marriage was arranged but this one won't be. I'm in love with her and she's in love with me."

"Alright." Mr. Heartfillia said and nodded his head, his wife smiling at his side. "I trust you. For now. I've wanted this damn feud to end since before I was born. But if you do anything to ruin that trust, I will personally kill you with my own hands."

"I'm glad my Lucy has found a respectable man, I can die peacefully now." Mrs. Heartfillia coughed but still looked happy.

"I won't let either of you down." Gray smiled big and shook each of their hands.

"Remember, Gray, you still need to convince your family." Gerard said as they were walking back to where they had left their woman.

"They should be ecstatic that the Heartfillia's are giving our family a second chance." Gray smiled, his step still light and happy about the permission he was granted.

"Nonetheless, wait until you talk to them before you flash the engagement ring to Lucy."

"Why?"

"Because if you don't your family with feel betrayed." Erza said as she walked over to the two men.

"Where's Lucy?" Gray asked, concern in his voice.

"She had to dance with someone. But listen to me now. Get the okay from your family and take her to meet them. I'll go too, just in case your family turns barbaric on her." Erza's tone was light but still held authority. "Just because you got the okay from her family doesn't mean that this is over, Gray. You still have a journey ahead of you for your love to be accepted."

"That is true." Gray sighed and run a hand through his hair. "Who is she dancing with?"

"Um, your cousin, Leon."

"Why?" Gray's voice was edged with anger and maybe jealousy.

"He had signed her dance card. She had to do it."

Leon wasn't in the Fullbuster family. He was a cousin on Gray's mom's side which made it fine for him to be at the party.

"Dammit. I can't wait to make her mine so she isn't expected to dance with every man who asks."

"Soon, Gray, soon." Erza smiled and kissed Gerard's cheek, whispering just to him, "Soon."

_Levy_

"Ready to go?" Gajeel said and took Levy's hand, guiding her to the servants' door.

"Yes." Levy had seen Mr. and Mrs. Heartfillia accept Gray so she had nothing to worry about at the moment.

She and her man walked outside and he helped her up into his carriage.

"Where are we going?" Levy asked as the horses started to move.

Gajeel wrapped his arm around Levy's shoulders and pulled her close to him, smiling huge.

"You'll see."

He drove his horses with one hand as Levy started to doze in his arm.

"We're here, my love." He whispered softly into her ear after what seemed like just seconds.

He had pulled up into a small farm. Even though it was dark, Levy saw a wonderful harvest of wheat and corn, a small shed, a well, and a modest sized farm house. A dog run up to greet the couple as Levy sat, gaping at the land.

"How far are we from the city?"

"A couple of miles. We met a few years ago and I bought this property. Since then, Levy, I built up a farm. I'm not sure if it's what you want but are you willing to be a farmer's wife? There's freedom here and if we work hard, there's wealth, too." Gajeel's face was so honest and hopeful, his intentions pure.

Levy took his cheek in one hand and slowly brought his lips to hers, kissing him softly. "I will work hard, Gajeel. Yes. I'll be your wife."

_**A/N~ A little bit of Levy and her mystery man and some GrayXLucy. I hoped you guys liked it~. Sorry if the editing was bad; it's two in the morning where I live right now, haha. Probably one last chapter and an epilogue. Please review!**_


	12. LucyIV

**_A/N~ Thank you for all your support! When this story is finished, look on my page for a story about Levy; here's a sneak peak:_**

_My name is Levy McGarden. That chick who used to be the shy, quiet bookworm from Fairy Tail. Gajeel Redfox's girlfriend until Droy and Jet killed him. Sad how things are going great and then you get back-stabbed by your old partners and friends, huh?_

_Well, seeing how no one but me saw what happened, everyone assumed it happened when we were out on a mission. Nope. It was late at night at my place when I heard that gurgling sound. I woke up covered in Gajeel's blood with his head on my chest._

_Since I wasn't able to convince anyone about what really happened, I left Fairy Tail without a second glance. Lucy didn't believe me which stung the most._

_I will destroy Fairy Tail and personally kill Makarov, Jet, Droy and especially Lucy._

**_Look for it after this story is finished! It is set in the FT world, not an AU like this one._**

_Lucy_

"Why is everyone leaving me?" Lucy shrieked, trying her hardest not to strike Levy's cheek with her half laced boot.

"I'm not leaving you, Miss Lucy!" Levy cried. "I'm just getting married and moving in to were Gajeel set up our house. I'll still visit you."

"But you won't be here anymore."

"Lucy, please tell me you didn't expect me to be your maid all of your life." Levy said and paused while tying Lucy's shoe.

"I didn't expect it to happen so soon." Lucy whispered and leaned back in her chair. "So I was right. You do have a mystery man. Everyone is falling in love. I guess February really is the month of love."

"I've been seeing him for over two years now." Levy whispered and finished tying Lucy's shoes on.

"Why didn't you tell me, Levy? I thought that we were close enough that you would share that."

Levy's cheeks burned up. "No one nows. I was too afraid to tell anyone."

"Don't keep things from me. That's an order." Lucy said, standing up.

"Yes, Princess." Levy whispered. "Gray should be here to pick you up soon. Are you ready?"

Lucy smoothed her slightly Renaissance inspired gown and looked into the mirror. Her cheeks were pink and her hair braided and curled on the back of her head under her velvet hat.

"I am ready. I hope I'm not dressed too finely. Are you ok here by yourself?" Lucy asked, letting Levy guide her to the stairs.

"I'm fine, remember, I've done so before. Besides, I wouldn't leave the house in this outfit. It's very bland."

"Don't worry, in a couple of weeks you'll be in a wedding gown." Lucy said somewhat bitterly.

"It won't be anything fancy, I don't have much money."

"I could always help you, you know."

"I don't want to depend on you anymore. Besides. You still have your wedding to start planning."

"That is true. Oh! Gray's here!" Lucy kissed Levy's cheek and waved goodbye. "I'll see you when I get home."

Levy watched Lucy run outside and smiled to herself, twirling the beautiful ring Gajeel had worked so hard for the money to buy it around her finger.

Erza

"Gerard, please stop." Erza said without changing her voice as Gerard tried to kiss down her throat.

"Why?"

"Because we're in the middle of a restaurant." Erza hissed, looking around to make sure no one had seen his actions.

"_Dios moi_ (_**My God!**_)! When I bring you to Spain I'll be able to kiss you all I want."

"You can kiss me all you want. Just not in public."

"Speaking of. I finally got around to asking your papa."

"Asking him what?"

Making as much noise as possible, Gerard got out of his seat and went down on his left knee, resting his left arm on his right knee before opening a small black case in his left hand. "It took a while, too, for them to make it. You Americans are so slow."

Erza's face flushed and her eyes widened.

She was unable to hide her shock as he said quite loudly, "Will you marry me, Erza Scarlet?" Once more, it come out as Scarletto' and she had to take a deep breath.

"Yes, you idiot!"

Gerard had to hide a smirk as people applauded around them. He stood up and took Erza into his arms and kissed her softly for less than ten seconds before sliding the ring onto her left finger.

"I love you more than anything, Erza. _Te amaré por siempre_." _I will love you forever_.

_Lucy_

"Gray, where're are we going?" Lucy asked as Gray lead her down one of the older, wealthier, streets in Manhattan.

"My grandparent's house; they're my only living relatives that would care about my business." Gray said, grinding his jaw slightly.

"Are you ok?"

"I wish you hadn't worn something so flashy." Lucy looked down and blushed; her cleavage was prominent in the gown she was wearing.

"I didn't know what to wear, Gray. This was one of my more simple gowns."

"My grandparents are very... old fashioned." Gray said as he pulled her up a small set of stairs that lead to a large front door.

A stately butler opened the door seconds after Gray knocked and took Lucy's hat. "Right this way, Mr. Gray and company."

Gray gave his calling card to the butler and Lucy looked into his eyes, blushing when she realized that they now shared one.

"Oh Gray! It's been months!" A plump middle aged woman called when they entered the parlor. "And who is it that you brought with you?"

Gray walked over and kissed his grandmother and shook his grandfather's hand. "This is Lucélia Heartfillia, my finance."

"No need to be so blunt!" Lucy cried, her cheeks turning pink.

"What are you talking about, Gray?" The senior Fullbuster spoke up, his face concerned.

"I have fallen in love with a Heartfillia and she, for unknown reasons, loves me too."

"Why her, Grayson, why her and not some other woman? What about Erza?" Gray's grandmother murmured, not bothering to look into her grandson's eyes.

"Erza actually wanted to be at this meeting but I said no to her. She's in loved with the man from Spain. It's been centuries, grandmother, since the... episode. I already have permission from her side of the family to marry her. Tell me why you and grandfather don't want us to get married."

"Do you know why we hate them? Why we have any right to after what Gary did? They took our pride. They stole the majority of our ancestor's land and left us with horrible acres in England. We didn't do anything wrong. One bad apple doesn't always ruin the bunch."

"What does this have to do with Lucy and I?"

"It means that I cannot have you with a tyrant."

"Excuse me, but might I please say something? You are speaking as though I feel the same way towards your family as the rest of my family did. This generation is different than the past. I have chosen to forget our past for a happy future with the man I love. I love both you and his grandmother, too. My father said yes to our marriage but I don't understand why you believe we should not be together."

"Well said, young Heartfillia. But we still have our Fullbuster pride in hating you."

"Then you need to get used to the idea of seeing me at family functions. I still plan on marrying your grandson, Mrs. Fullbuster."

Both of Gray's grandparent's eyes widened at Lucy's last comment. It was clear that Lucy wouldn't back down, a strange sight to see when women were supposed to be obedient. Gray wrapped his arm around Lucy and smirked. "She's going to be my bride, gramps. I hope that you'll get over yourself to go to the wedding. I'll send an invite either way."

_**A/N~ So... That was the last chapter! Don't worry, there is still an epilogue... Which is going to be very VERY long. Thank you everyone for sticking with me, I hope this fast update was a nice treat! Please review! *Rings and gowns updated on my page!***_


	13. MiraIII

**_A/N~ OVA? Kinda? xD I decided one one last _**_small_**_ chapter before actually ending it. I didn't give enough background information, or any, about what happened when Mira (and Natsu) got to the Philippines._**

_Mira_

It had been four days since Mira had left the United States and landed in the Philippines. She had found her brother, Efren, on the second day of her arrival and Justine on the first.

"What has been going on with you, sister?" Efren asked, looking down at his older sister. When they were younger, Mira had been taller but ever since he joined the Army it seemed like he was towering over everyone.

"Oh, not much." Mira sighed and bit her lip, trying not to think about Nathan. He hadn't followed her, at least, she didn't think he had.

"I heard you've been getting along with Fried."

Mira blushed and looked at the ground. She had thought she'd been in love with Natsu but with this new choice, she wasn't so sure.

Justine "Fried" Clement was a young man, the one in charge of cooking, and had been given the nickname "Fried" by Efren, who, for some odd reason, was dubbed "Elfman" despite his size.

"I'm still waiting on Nathan." Mira whispered and smiled softly, looking up at her brother.

"Look, Mirajane. If he hasn't even responded to your letters or arrived here by now, he isn't going to." Elfman sighed, knowing that his sister was too stubborn to actually listen to what he said.

"But what if he's on his way now?"

"Stay with Justine. He'd be good for you. He's strong and sturdy, not some silly New York royalty that will just break your heart."

"You're right." Mira admitted, not fully believing the words either of them had spoken. "Lord, it's hot here!"

Even though it was barely February, the heat was almost unbearable. Mira didn't understand how her brother could stand being in his uniform while she walked around in a loose skirt, a blouse, corset, and bloomers and still felt overheated, though the boots she wore cleverly did not need socks and she did stay relatively cool with her hair pulled up in a high French knot.

"Your skin is too white." Elfman said and caught a long strand of Mira's pale hair. "You're such a high-class lady, sister."

Mira looked at her brother and sighed, not really wanting to believe him.

"Who's that white-haired beauty I see?" Mira turned to see the pink-haired wonder boy running towards them and only stopping once he saw Elfman standing protectively in front of his sister.

Mira ignored Natsu walked past her brother and him when she saw Fried, trying not to see the confused and hurt look on Natsu's face. Fried was a man compared to Natsu and that's what she needed. She didn't want Natsu's money, though she loved him for his heart.

"Justine." Mira blushed as someone accidently pushed her into Fried's arms.

"Have you decided then?" He asked, holding her tightly.

"I would like to move in with you." _Scandalous_, Mira thought. But her rebellious, younger, self had decided she liked the idea. She would get to know this green-haired man better and perhaps even, well, do what lovers do. That idea did, however, turn her face deep red.

"What about that Nathan man?"

"I want you."

"You've only known me three days, Miss Mira." Fried said, clearly shocked.

"I know, which is why I haven't said, I love you'." Mira blushed and pressed her lips to his chest. "I can tell that I want you and only you though."

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Natsu nearly screeched, taking in the site of his love in another mans arms. "What is going on? Why is my woman in your arms?"

"Your woman? She doesn't want you." Fried's French accent shone through when he talked and slowly he leaned down to kiss Mira, his own cheeks pink.

She stopped his lips with her hand and struggled out of his arms.

"She doesn't want you either, it seems."

Mira walked and stood off to the side of the two men.

"Who do you want, Mirajane?" Fried finally asked after a moment's worth of silence.

She closed her eyes and thought long and hard before finally whispering, "I don't know. I've been rushing into things."

"But I'm in love with you, Mira!" Natsu said, unable to hide the depression in his voice.

"I want you, Mira." Fried tried not to appear needy.

Mira looked at the two men and then her brother, shocked, in the background, mouthing the word, Nathan'.

"I don't care, Mira, why you came here or if you choose him. Well, actually, I do. I want you to know," Natsu gave his famous grin as he blushed, "That I would treat you like a queen, you're the most important thing in my life. I want you, yes, but not just for reasons of lust like him."

Fried looked at Natsu and glared, "What can you give her that I can't?"

"I can give her a house for children and I would be home for her. You're out here fighting and making close to no money. My father was rich in the steel companies."

"Fine. You have some justice there. Mira, who will you choose? I will not force you to stay here with me. But the future I can give you is just as bright. We'll travel around and you'll never be caught bored."

"I... I don't know." Mira whispered and leaned against a tree. "I don't want to make a mistake."

Natsu walked over to her and held her hands, looking into her eyes. "Don't stress about this, I'll leave. I can tell you want him more than me. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"You don't need to choose me either, Mira. But don't you have a sister? You told me the story about her."

"I also told you she was dead, Justine."

"She may not be. Human experiments has become quite popular with scientists. She was shot in the lower leg; there is no way she could have died."

"Be quiet." Efren said, not thinking about the possibilities. "If she had been taken alive, she would be dead by now. Vivisection is popular as are injections and other killing performances."

"I want to meet her." Natsu cut in, looking at Mira. "I will find and save her. Stay with Fried, Mira. He's better for you anyways."

Natsu walked off without looking back. He bit his lip as he found his way back to the boat. Yet, he realized, first loves don't usually work out. He decided that this sister could truly be the one. Yes, Lisanna Sirett, Natsu was coming to save you.

Even if he had to go to hell and back.

**_A/N~ I've decided that it would be cool to write a story about Natsu and Lisanna based on this chapter. Opinions? Epilogue next, Mira with Fried and the other two lovely couples. Thanks for reading! Please review._**


	14. Epilogue

Four Months Later: July of 1900  
Levy Redfox

"Are you positive?" Gajeel asked, looking at his bride of only three months.

"You're going to be a father." Levy nodded.

Gajeel looked at her in awe before letting his hand reach out to press to her belly.

"How can you tell?"

Their cat walked over and sat on Gajeel's feet. "It's hard to explain." Levy blushed and stood on her toes to kiss her husband, "But I know that we're pregnant."

It seemed like just days before that Levy was all done up in white, standing next to her fiance with the preacher. Like days before that they had made love for the first time and left Levy blushing for a week afterwards.

Time moved by fast, especially being a farmer's wife. But Gajeel was strong and they were doing well; he was providing more than enough and their cat, Lilly, kept the mice away.

"How far are you?"

"It cannot be more than three months," Levy giggled.

"How can you tell?" Gajeel pushed the cat away and looked into Levy's eyes, holding her left hand.

"Well, we've only been... together.. for three months. I haven't been with a man before that."

"Is it going to be a boy?"

"I don't know! Kiss me."

Gajeel pressed his lips softly to hers and smiled, rubbing her back. "So we're going to have a family?"

"Yes. Might we go tell Lucy?" Levy asked, pressing her lips to Gajeel's cheek.

In Victorian time, except for the Progressive women, men ruled over their wives. In such, they were not allowed to go out without their husband's approval or without him.

"Would you like to walk?" Gajeel answered, opening the front door for his wife.

"It's not that far."

After their wedding, Gajeel and Levy made the walk to the Heartfillia's residence often. Lucy had been one of the ten people at the wedding, too. Her family had supplied Levy's beautiful gown and also the wedding cake.

They had became quite close.

"Can you make it there all right? Should we take the carriage?"

"I'm fine! Ask that again when I get larger, though." Levy smiled, thinking about how it would feel to be close to the end of her third trimester. She was very petite and her belly would be very large. Perhaps with a son?

Lucy was still in the middle of planning her own wedding. She had money she could spend and invite what seemed to be all of the world including the king and queen and perhaps even President Mckinley, who was still alive at this point in time.

Gajeel held the crook of her elbow and led her into the city and farther in towards Second Street. He and Levy lived in Fairview so it was a decent hike over a bridge and across many streets.

Levy decided she wouldn't be able to make the walk in a few months.

As they neared the large townhouse, Levy bit her lip. She was the first one married and the first one pregnant, that is, after Miliana. Of course, she wasn't too sure on how Lucy would take this.

"Are you well, Levy?" Gajeel asked, holding her tighter to him.

"Yes, are you set to go inside?"

With a nod, they walked up the stairs and knocked. When a butler answered it, Gajeel handed him their calling card. They were already seated in one of the private parlors when Lucy came running down the stairs wearing only a silk dressing gown. Gajeel coughed and, like a gentleman, averted his eyes to the ground.

"What's his problem?" Lucy asked and sat down in one of the chairs, pulling her feet up under her.

"He isn't used to seeing other girls wearing so little." Levy smiled and walked over to hug her friend.

"Ah, I see. So, how are you, Mrs. Redfox?"

"Well, I'm pregnant." Levy blushed and sat back down in her chair.

"With who's miserable creature?" Lucy gave a small, practiced, giggle and Levy's face turned even redder.

"My husband, of course. I think it will be a boy."

Gajeel looked up and gave a huge smirk, "I'm going to be a papa."

Lucy smiled and said, "Give me your wedding ring for a moment."

Levy slide off her engagement ring before her wedding band as Lucy undid a gold necklace she wore around her neck. When Levy handed the wedding band to Lucy she thread it through the gold necklace.

"Now hold out your left hand." Lucy held the ring like a pendulum above Levy's hand and slowly it began to move from side to side. "You're going to have a baby boy. Lay down for a second."

Gajeel watched intensely as Lucy did another trial with the ring on the necklace. This time she held it like a pendulum above Levy's belly. Once again it moved straightly back and forth.

"Yup, definitely a boy. Congratulations." Lucy said and helped Levy sit up.

"How do you know these things?" Levy asked, sitting close to Gajeel.

"My mom was always into the whole predictions." Lucy smiled sadly.

Her mother had passed away shortly after her birthday party.

"Well, either way, what should we name him?" Levy said, trying to get away from the topic of Lucy's mother.

"His name is Aydan." Gajeel answered, kissing her forehead.

"What if it's a girl..." Levy whispered.

"It's a boy. You walk and have acted like it is one and those tests are usually never wrong." Lucy answered and stretched. "My wedding is in three weeks, Levy. Your last dress fitting is on July 21st. Don't be late for it."

Five Months Later: August of 1900  
Lucélia Fullbuster

Twenty minutes into the wedding, Gray's grandfather walked in, drunk, and sat down on one of Lucy's aunts.

"Grayson, if you marry that girl you owe me over five million dollars. Your gambling is out of control." He slurred, playing with the woman's curls. She twisted her head away in disgust as her husband tried hard not to punch the old man.

Lucy and Gray were standing up in front of the preacher and were utterly shocked, unable to speak. Levy steadied Lucy and passed her flowers and Lucy's to Erza. Finally, after a good five minutes or so, Lucy's father stood up.

"You dare to interrupt my daughter and my son-to-be's wedding in this drunken state and demand money? If you really have such a distaste in this marriage, I will pay the fine, Mr. Fullbuster."

Lucy turned to look at her fiance, her face concerned. "How are we already in debt? You never spoke of gambling before."

"I promise to stop." Gray had his hand on his forehead, cursing under his breath. "I did not think he would show up like this."

"No, you never told me that you gambled, Gray. Do you drink, too?"

"Lucy, I love you and I said I would stop. Please, calm down."

Lucy looked down at her skirt and played with the material. She didn't know what to think about this new information, but, she believed in her fiance.

"Mr. Fullbuster, you are being a disturbance. Please leave. If your wife would like to join us, _pleasantly_, then invite her in. But you are no longer welcome here."

The senior Mr. Fullbuster turned red in the face and his eyes bulged out. He was not used to being ordered around, especially by someone he greatly despised.

Once the elderly man finally left, after a promise of six million from Mr. Heartfillia, the wedding was able to continue.

After the following supper and party, Gray led his new wife outside into their carriage. He pressed his lips to her throat before her lips, causing Lucy's father to cough and look away.

"We don't have much money." Lucy whispered as they drove away from the crowd, her head resting on Gray's shoulder.

"We don't need much money to live. I already have a house we can live in and I'll find a job."

"Promise we'll be alright?"

"I promise." Gray kissed her forehead and she started to drift off.

What their future holds? Perhaps a baby girl named Layla will create her own fashion line for more comfortable lingerie. Maybe Gray will strike rich in the gambling business like his own father? Or a son, Nathan, might join the military and fight against West Germany in World War I in France.

But their love, true love, will get them through whatever life may throw at them.

Six Months Later: September of 1900  
Mirajane.

"Are you ever going to ask me to marry you?" Mira asked, looking at Fried.

The sat in a small room in the house Mira had rented in the Philippines. Together on the couch, Mira in his arms, they acted like a married couple.

"I will once I get the money to give you a proper ring and wedding." Fried answered, playing with a strand of Mira's hair.

"My brother is getting antsy for your answer."

Of course, Efren was happy that his sister was happy. He was stationed back home in Georgia shortly after Nathan went on the search for Lisanna.

"He'll be fine. Besides, weren't we planning on staying here instead of going back to the States after I've served my time? Your Filipino has gotten a lot better."

"I'm an English woman, Justine. I belong somewhere where people officially speak English."

"English has become quite popular here. Is that all you really have against this country?"

"I also want to get away from all this war stuff." Unofficially, Mira had become a nurse. Each day she treated men, women, and children affected by the American troops and on one occasion a young girl, probably thirteen, had asked for an abortion because a soldier wanted to show his dominance' over her.

Mira was done with having to help hold down the Filipino revolts.

"I know you do. I only have one more year until I can get out of my contract with the Army." Mira sighed and gripped him closer to her.

Mira was also tired of telling people that she and Fried were already married. Sure, they had made love but that didn't mean they were married, right? Of course, that was their little secret. If word got out she'd be considered a whore.

She looked around her small parlor and into the kitchen.

"I love you." She whispered and kissed him softly, closing her eyes as he stroked her head.

"I love you too."

Sure enough, just a few weeks later, Fried bought the ring and asked Mira to marry him. They had a traditional Filipino wedding and traveled back to America on their honeymoon. Mira and Efren met up and with Natsu's help were able to be reunited with Lisanna.

Mira was labeled, infertile,' after months of trying so after traveling back to the Philippines they adopted two girls, Lilibeth and Tala, before moving to England.

They kept in touch with their American friends and were there for Lucy's first born, Nathan's, birth.

Seven Months Later: October of 1900  
Erza Fernandes

"How does it feel, Ms. Erza?" Bisca asked and finished tying the corset Erza had picked out just for her honeymoon.

"Just a tad tighter." Erza instructed, smiling at herself in the mirror. She wore the newfound popular, short, silky black bloomers and the ever-tight scarlet corset Bisca was finishing tying.

Just four hours before she was standing in virgin white with Gerard at the alter with half of New York in the pews watching and now that burning between her legs was returning.

Once the corset was tighter than what she normally preferred, Erza allowed Bisca to stop pulling at the strings.

"Now to put the wedding gown back on, aye?" Bisca asked and began to hold it up.

"Yes, let's surprise Mr. Fernandes tonight." Erza winked and twirled in her gown after it settled on her figure, loving the flower design on it.

Their wedding had been highly traditional and it was lovely. Erza, however, was highly excited to start out her married life.

When she and Gerard finally boarded the yacht for their honeymoon, Erza saw the same look of hunger in his eyes that she felt.

"How do you make me feel this way?" She asked, holding him tight as he lifted the dress above her head.

"I ask that same question all the time, my love." He chuckled and kissed her clavicle, his eyes widening as he took in Erza's pale skin and lovely figure. "I can never get enough of you."

With Erza's wealth and Gerard's incredible luck, their marriage was filled with happiness. In WWII, Erza's daughter, Elizaveta, served as a nurse in the Airforce. They had no sons but were blessed nonetheless.

**_A/N~ Wah! It's over! I hope I tied things together nicely. I know Levy's was the longest; her's was the easiest to write and Erza's was the hardest. I will post the prologue for Levy's story soon as a chapter in this story and as a story of its own. Thank you sooo much for staying with me everyone! I hope you enjoyed reading this story just as much as I enjoyed writing it. If I ever write about Natsu finding Lisanna, I will post the prologue/first chapter of that story here, too._**


	15. PrologueMaster

My name is Levy McGarden. That chick who used to be the shy, quiet bookworm from Fairy Tail. Gajeel Redfox's girlfriend until Droy and Jet killed him. Sad how things are going great and then you get back-stabbed by your old partners and friends, huh?

Well, seeing how no one but me saw what happened, everyone assumed it happened when we were out on a mission. Nope. It was late at night at my place when I heard that gurgling sound. I woke up covered in Gajeel's blood with just his head on my chest.

With all the other situations we've been in, his death seemed ridiculous. But even the best wizards are helpless when asleep, I guess. When I was able to bring myself to push his head off of me, I saw a long blade in the base of his neck, his body slumped on the ground. A sneak attack done seconds before my eyes opened.

Since I wasn't able to convince anyone about what really happened, I left Fairy Tail without a second glance. Lucy didn't believe me which stung the most, I thought she had forgiven me about the rune thing in the S-rank tests.

I knew Jet and Droy were jealous of Gajeel but did they really need to kill him? I was finally happy and they killed the man who would do anything for me.

Their betrayal had me hungry for revenge and justice. That's why I joined Eisenwald and forces with Erigor. How do Jet and Droy feel now?

I hope they rot in hell.

I'm no longer the Levy McGarden that the world knew of before. I helped release all the Eisenwald members from prison and upraised the guild again. No longer am I known as a "fly". To them, the members that is, I'm not even a "fairy". I'm Death Goddess Levy, partner of Death God Erigor.

I'm accepted here at this guild. I'm the only girl and the men treat me like one of them. They would never betray me. Through them, I will destroy Fairy Tail and personally kill Makarov, Jet, Droy and especially Lucy.

This is my game. I'm the Master here, an S-Ranked wizard powerful enough to surpass even Erigor. I welcome those who seek revenge. I welcome those thirsty for violence. I've changed my ways and it brought me far.


End file.
